


The Aftershow

by thedearqueen



Series: Crossdressing Collection [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedearqueen/pseuds/thedearqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of the Crossdressing Collection. Some things are always worth coming back too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftershow

“Thank you all for coming tonight! Goodnight!”

Thousands of screams boomed through the massive arena and lights flickered every color as the lead band A.L.P.H.Aended their final song of the night. The aura around them felt like pure electricity, the adenine of another successful show evident in each member of the group as the fans continue to scream their admiration, clawing at the, desperate for just a touch from one of the most famous bands around the world.

Iori Yagami waved to each and every one of them as they prepared to walk off of the stage, flashing his trademark smile that made every fan squeal more than they already were. This was one of his favorite parts, beside the actual concert itself. After there concert they could bask in the happiness that they had brought, and then would come meeting some of their fans that waited hours after the show just for a brief moment to speak to some of the members. It made him feel proud that he brought such smiles and excitement to people he hadn’t even met. 

But unfortunately, though as grateful as he was to have such an experience, the large muscular red hair would admit that it was very hard road to travel.

After their met-and-greet session, which had lasted two and a half hours, the charming smile on Iori’s face had dulled, being replaced with a quiet happiness. He slid the strap to his bass guitar off of his broad shoulders, smiling in gratitude as one of the band’s assistants took hold of it to place it back inside its case with the rest of the equipment, taking that time to climb up the steps of A.L.P.H.A’s large tour bus, tossing his hand up in greeting . Once everything had been loaded on the bus, they were on the road and heading back to their respect homes. Two of the member had already head back into the bus, most likely to pass out, but still one was around, lounging in the main area of the bus. “Nice job tonight.” He said, plopping down onto one of the couches.

Ren, the band’s vocalist sat beside him, the normally hyperactive, jokester personality still going after such a show. His long black hair that went to his shoulders swung as he come over to the other, beaming. “It was one of the best, I’d say. New York always has the greatest turn-outs.” 

The Bass guitarist chuckled under his breath, sifting a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I was afraid that we’d be lost in the sea of people when we came out.” They were used to large crowds, especially when they returned how to Japan, but this had been one of the biggest in America that he had seen since they became a primarily American tour zone. 

“Ten concerts in two weeks… I think I’m ready to collapse.” The vocalist said, holding his throat like a physical representation. “I’ll be glad to finally just be able to rest at home for a little while before we head to the music festival next month.” 

Iori let out a heavy sigh, resting his head on the back of the plush couch, haphazardly nodding in agreement. With practice and touring, he hadn’t been home in nearly three weeks. It felt as if he couldn’t even remember what the modest yet lavish home looked like. That of course was silly, how could he forget the house he had built years ago? There were far too many wonderful memories built into that place for him to forget. If anything, it made him crave to be home more than anything in the world. He began to day-dream, when a bump had sent him jerking in his seat.

Wine-colored eyes suddenly opened after what had been god know how long when Iori felt something fall out of his pocket, sitting up slightly in curiosity. He glanced down, and there beside him was a tiny piece of paper. “Hm?” A thick hand swooped down to capture the piece of paper in his hand. It was just an average white piece of paper with the same red lines going down the page. It was torn and folded several times, but writing was clearly inside the mysterious note.

Ren leaned over, his curiosity peaking just the same. “Hey, what is that, Iori? A note of some kind? Did someone slip something inside your pocket?” 

“I—I have no idea, really. Someone must have, because it I know it doesn’t belong to me.” Iori murmured, eyebrows furrowing together with suspicion. He began to unfold the paper, opening it completely to expose bright pink ink with several hearts drawn onto the paper, surrounding the message _“Call me! -Scarlett”_  in curling handwriting, followed by a cell phone number. The two men stared at the note as if it had been written in a completely foreign language that neither of them could comprehend.

“Whoa, looks like this Scarlett girl has a crush on you, Iori!” The black-haired male exclaimed, jacking the piece of paper to examine it further.

Iori was stunned; he recalled a certain girl getting a little too friendly with him when she asked for a signing. At first he thought nothing of it, thinking for was just a mere fan that had gotten star-struck, but when she attempted to touch him with a cat-eyed leer, he knew that she had  _different_ intentions. Of course she was obviously attractive. She had blond hair streaming down her back in waves, her blue eyes were round and filled with planned seduction, and her figure was curvy and, safe to say, very busty. She was the type of women who could work her figure to get any man that she wanted. He could admit that it wasn’t a hard task to admire her.

He had been on the road for three weeks and Iori was starting to feel like any other man would. It worried him how easily this stranger was infiltrating his mind. This hadn’t been the first girl to push her affections on his, and yet he could stop thinking about the lewd way she presented herself. He shook his head, trying to clear the muddled thoughts, but Scarlett refused to leave. “Hey, Ren. Hand that back to me.” Low voice called to the band mate beside him, holding his hand out. 

Ren nodded, his hand extending out with the paper tinted with pink in it. “Oh yeah, here you go.” The other took it quickly, and he suddenly became concerned.  “Are you... Actually going to use it?” 

Just then, the large tour bus came to a soft halt. He glanced out the window, and he realized that he was already home. Their concert had only been about an hour away and there it was. He stood, collecting the paper tight inside his hand, walking to the opening door. “I’ll see you in a few weeks for practice before the show, alright?” He offered a wave and a calm smile to settle Ren, who looked exceedingly worried over the racy matter.

The vocalist only nodded, watching the red-head depart and the tour bus continue on.

Iori approached the sleek modern home, shuffling out his keys to open the front door, somber silent over-coming him. These thoughts were forcing him to feel weak, and it disgusted him to no end as he kicked off his shoes, only to lay them neatly by the door. The large male walked aimlessly through the decently-sized home as his clouded mind attempted to take over. ‘ _Scarlett… Damn you.’_ He thought bitterly. These thoughts weren’t wanted, not in the least, and yet it was as if his mind was telling him to yearn for a forbidden fruit.

Thick fingers pinched against the bridge of his nose in frustration, silently pleading for this to stop. His aimless wandering finally leading him to his bedroom, reaching for the handle of the thick embroidered door. A heavy breath of despair slipped through his lips as he opened the door, but as he did, a vision took that breath completely away.

Lying in the queen-sized bed was the love of his life, Matt. A thin sheet covered his legs, while the rest of his body was out in the open. A cotton candy pink dollie covered him, delicate ruffles playing on the straps as a trim went across his chest, a pink bow placed right in the center. The soft and slightly see-through material cascaded down his petite body, beyond one certain area; his ripened stomach giving off the obvious impression of his late-term pregnancy. His green eyes shimmering with mischievous delight as he mindlessly played one of his favorite video games, propped up against a mass of pillows supported by the bed-frame. “Oo, oo! Get over the stupid bar already! Run!  ** _Run!_** ”

Iori watched him bounce up and down on the bed (as well as he could move anyways), and the sight was beyond adorable. He leaned against the door frame in silence, amused by the fact that Matt had yet to even notice his existence. He was sure that God himself would have trouble taking him away from his games. The red-head watched with amusement for a few moments longer before he cleared his throat, immediately snapping the tiny male’s attention to him.

Matt’s eyes went wide, and automatically a look of utter joy washed over him. “Iori!” He shouted the bouncing he had been doing previously multiplying in speed.  

“You’re home, you’re home!”

“Am I interrupting your game? Should I leave for a while?” Iori joked with a bemused smile, long legs carrying him to the bed, sitting beside Matt. He leaned over and the rambunctious male looped his arms around him, squeezing the life out of him. Though, he didn’t mind one bit, and he happily returned the embrace.

“Of course not!!” Matt responded, holding tight to the muscular man. It had been so long that he didn’t want to let go, but he loosened his grip to take in the face he hadn't seen in weeks. “I’m so glad your home… We really missed you…” 

Iori glanced down to Matt’s round stomach, a hand tenderly going to rub against the hard and yet silky surface, feeling a flutter just beneath his palm. His heart swelled with warmth, taking in the wonderful moment, staring into the eyes he could watch forever. He had been married to Matt for two years and everyday had been a better experience than the last. They had their issues, many times to be exact, but every time they bounced back with vigor. 

Matt had been the perfect piece to his puzzle. He was fun, exciting, spunky, adorable, and most importantly he was able to handle his long time away from home when he had to work. Matt was loyal and despite every flaw that Iori came to him with, Matt always made him feel like a king. He loved him more than he thought he could ever love another person, and now he was giving him a child and making his life that much greater.

Gently, strong arms wove around Matt, holding him close to his chest as lips pressed a soft kiss to his temple. “I missed you too... More than you can imagine… I love you so much…” He smiled against him once Matt began to laugh, playfully hitting the big arm of his. 

“I know I’m amazing and all, but you’re going to get the baby all riled up if you hold me this tight!”

It was hard being famous. There were so many temptations that struck a fatigued body more than anything else. It was a hard feeling to fight, but as he looked into the eyes of the one he loved, he could barely remember that stranger’s name. In the end, his brain was yearning, but all it needed was to see who it truly yearned for to be satisfied. That beautiful little red-head.


End file.
